Forest Beasts (Deadly)
Forest Beasts is a special stage available on the 18th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat stages. Completing this stage unlocks the True form of Crazed Bird Cat. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is not allowed in this stage. Battleground Manic Flying Cat spawns with a boss shockwave at the beginning of the stage. The Rain D. and Bore spawns are exactly the same as in Flappy Cat, but they are at 200% strength now and every other Bore is a 500% strength Nimoy Bore. Strategies Hacker stacking is amazing in this level, paired with defense cat combos and Awakened Bahamut. Also bring Psychocat to counter Nimoy Bore. Use Ururun Wolf only in dangerous situations and use Jamiera Cat to knock back the Manic Flying Cat. Sniper Cat power up and Rich Cat power up also help. Strategy -1 (cheese, outdated) *You will need the Sniper Cat and (possibly) Rich Cat powerups. *Units you will be using are gonna be Awakened Bahamut Cat, Manic Lion Cat/Express Cat (has to have Manic Lion Cats speed or similar) and Manic Mohawk Cat. You will also need two "Unit Speed Up" Cat Combos (Rawhide + Spinners). *The goal of this strategy is to get A. Bahamut behind the boss to attack the base, which requires precise timing. When you start the match let the boss across the field, until the first Rain. D spawns. As you're doing this time your sniper cat power up, cancel it when its a second when its about to attack. Let the Rain D. hit your base once, then summon A. Bahamut cat, it will knock the Rain. D back. Then send in M. Mohawk to make the Rain D. use its attack and Bahamut should get a second hit. Repeat once more, then A. Bahamut should kill it. Now while A. Bahamut recharges his attack send in Manic Lion ( or another fast unit) and use the M. Floating's attack. Now here comes the part, as A. Bahamut is about to reach M. Floating, fire the cat canon at the right time (I recommend practicing to get the timing down). A. Bahamut with the two cat combos should almost get past the boss, then simply when A. Bahamut is about to recharge and start the attack again, turn on sniper cat. The sniper knocks back the boss, causing Bahamut to go right through the boss and attack the base. Now just stall the boss with meatshields, and enjoy your new Manic Cat. : This strategy is no longer work after update 6.0, in which Cat Units won't glitch through knocked back enemies. Strategy 1 (ft. Kotatsu Cat) *A great speed run strategy for this level is to use Kotatsu Cat. Create a team with 3 meat shields, Kotatsu Cat, a very strong anti-red cat (Luxury Bath), a very strong anti-alien cat (Macho leg), Butterfly, and A. Bahamut. Fill the rest with heavy damaging ubers or long range ubers. If player is confident enough, change all meat shields to Jamiera, C. M. Titan and C. whale. *The key point of this is to weaken the Manic Flying Cat using Kotatsu Cat, and send out all heavy damaging cat to kill the manic flying. With a rich cat power-up, it is possible to finish the fight before the first Bore comes. Remember, if you are unable to kill the third Rain D fast enough, start saving up money and get ready for the Bore. Also don't send A. Bahamut out easily. Even with Kotatsu's weaken effect, A Bahamut gets killed with two shots. A Bahamut is to be used for killing the Bores and taking out the enemy base. Strategy 2 (Gacha) *Basic Cats must be at least level 20+20 (40) *'Line Up': 3 meatshields, Macho Legs Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, King Dragon/Dragon Cat (Preferrably Dragon for spamming against Nimoy Bore), Neo Psychocat, Anti-Red Cat (Best is Ice Crystal Cat or Luxury Bath Cat), Awakened Bahamut Cat, Super Galaxy Cosmo or Ultralan Pasalan for knockback. Protect Ultralan Pasalan properly or he will die as their range difference is only 10. *'Combo': Legs for Days (Knockback Effect UP Sm) Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat. *Send out Crazed Walls at the Manic Flying Cat and save up money. When a Rain D. comes out use Macho Legs and Crazed Sexy Legs only along with Eraser and Crazed Wall. The Bore will come out. Use your meatshields and Anti-Red Cats. Bore gives you a lot of money. Try defeat it fast because you want to use the money and save it again. You go back to using Macho Legs and Crazed Sexy Legs only along with Eraser and Crazed Wall. Nimoy Bore will come out later. Spam all your cats except for Super Galaxy Cosmo and your Anti-Red. Hopefully your procs. are on point for Neo Psychocat. it will be an easy defeat then go kill Mooth and Rain D. Use Macho Legs and Crazed Sexy Legs only along with Eraser and Crazed Wall again until MAX money is made and use Super Galaxy Cosmo or Ultralan Pasaslan. This will be a lot easier. When Bore or Nimoy Bore comes out again and do the same again and again. If make sure Sniper the Cat doesn't hit the Manic Flying Cat while the Super Galaxy Cosmo is resting as it will run into the Manic Flying Cat. Remember to toggle it on and off or it will be hard again. Fire your cat cannon while Super Galaxy Cosmo not resting (Attacking). You'd rather have the Super Galaxy Cosmo miss than suicide, right? Strategy 3 (time-consuming) *'Line Up 1st row': either 2 defense up (Sm) combos or 1 defense up (M) combo. In this case, the player should use Eye of the Storm, or Arm Day Everyday (Titan Cat, Kung Fu Cat, Beefcake Cat and Tesalan Pasalan). If the second combo is used, fill the 5th slot with Awakened Bahamut. *'Line Up 2nd row': Macho Legs Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat and Jamiera Cat, If Jamiera Cat is already equipped in the first row, the last slot is the player's choice. *'Power ups': Sniper the Cat, Rich Cat and Cat CPU (optional) *'Cat Level': Normal Cats: >20+50, Crazed Cats: 30~40, Special Cat: 30. *This strategy is about stalling Manic Flying Cat with non-stop Macho Legs and Carzed Whale, until he is defeated. Thanks to the Rain Ds, Bores and Nimoy Bores, the money gained from them can be used to stall Manic Flying forever. At level cap, it takes 15 minutes to beat the stage with this strategy. *At soon as the battle start, start spamming Macho Legs and Crazed Whale. Do the same when there is one Rain D on the field. Spawn Crazed Sexy Legs when he is available, only spawn Jamiera Cat and Island when the player has a lot of money, but Jamiera is priority due to his knockback ability. *Awakened Bahamut can be used to do damage to the Bores, Rain D. stack or Manic Flying, and again, only use him when the player has a lot of money as he can only inflicts at most 2 hits. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1107.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages